


To the Kings

by NoxiousToxins



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Kings Rising, the boys are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxiousToxins/pseuds/NoxiousToxins
Summary: Reading congratulatory mail had to be the dullest way to spend an afternoon. Though, sometimes letters get you thinking.Damen and Laurent talk about their past, present, and dream of the future





	To the Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I dont know when i wrote this but I think its cute. Short and sweet.

It was a quite day. Busy, but quiet. More paper work than anything. Hours upon hours of writing laws, drawing borders, and starting correspondence to other royalty, as one kingdom. The quiet monotony has gotten to Damen, who was never one who liked to sit still. He opened a letter from a far away king. 

 

_Kings of the New Kingdom_

_We would like to congratulate you, not only on the New Kingdom, but also your marriage. The joining of two people is difficult, whether speaking of marriage or of a New Kingdom, you’ve got a heavy task ahead of you. There is no substitute for those who love you, and we would like to say that we are happy to hear news of a rightful heir taking the throne of Vere, may your love extend to the people you rule, and each other._

_We apologize if this is too brash, but, we hope to hear of a new family beginning in your New Kingdom. We have heard stories of the lonely golden King of Vere, who has finally found love, though some claim it is not. Our hope is that our pair of young kings, who have no other family, are able to find love within the people you rule, and in your marriage._

_Once more, congratulations, and may love follow you,_

_An old friend._

 

Damen set the letter down. Not only was it not signed, or at least not recognizably, it was also very personal. Most letters of congratulations came stiff, lifeless. The two kings had read so many of them that, when opening a new one, they could almost recite it without actually reading it. Damen skimmed over the letter again. He knew they had no family, he was well aware, painfully aware. He ran a hand over the scar that had formed where Kastor stabbed him, before Laurent killed Kastor. You killed my brother. 

They were even, a brother for a brother. Damen leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. They weren’t even, it wasn’t fair. Damen has killed Auguste because it was his duty. He murdered an honourable man for glory. In doing so, he had hurt the person who is now the most precious to him. 

Auguste and Kastor were not equal, not even close.

Damen took a deep breath, leaned forward and put his head in his hands. How many people had Laurent lost in a single year? His mother, then his brother, his father, and in a way, he lost himself. No, not lost, forcibly taken. Part of Laurent, the kind, good, beautiful part of Laurent was stolen from him, and it was Damen’s fault. 

Damen didn’t hear the door open, or close for that matter. He didn’t hear more than his own anger and sorrow until he was spoken to.

“Tired already?” A smooth, kind voice said. Hands dragged themselves over Damen’s shoulders. They started rubbing gently, giving him a gentle massage. “It’s only midday.” Laurent spoke again. 

Damen sighed and stood from his chair. He turned and looked down at Laurent. Small, lean, beautiful, strong Laurent. He had a slight smirk on his face, mischievous and loving. 

“I’m sorry.” Damen scrunched his eyebrows together. He put his hand on Laurent’s cheek, soothing it from its slightly confused expression. 

“What, pray tell, have you done now?” Laurent teased, obviously hoping it truly wasn’t anything bad. Damen closed his eyes and sighed. “Damen.” Laurent said, his voice sharp with worry. “What’s wrong?” 

“Everything.” Damen replied. He took his hand from Laurent and hung his head. “It’s my fault. Everything you’ve ever had to go through is my fault.”

Laurent stood for a moment, not speechless, but there was a pregnant pause of Laurent trying to find the right words. “Oh, Damen, it is not.” He softly spoke, slowly and comforting, “You only did as you were told, it is not your cross to bear.”

“You should hate me.”

“You seem to forget, I did.” Laurent teased in an effort to lighten the mood. He leaned closer to Damen, and grabbed his hands. He held them tightly so Damen wouldn’t pull away. “We have spent too much time apart. Hating, seething and soaking in our anger. Now, I just want to love you, and hope you will forgive me for what I have done.”

Damen shook his head and pulled Laurent forward, keeping him close. His hand pulling away from Laurent’s and resting instead on his hips. “You have done nothing.”

Laurent have a slight chuckle. He ran his hands up Damen’s arm, then moving to his back, and placing a hand between Damen’s warm skin and the chiton. His hands ran over the bumpy, and scarred back. “I have done enough to warrant hatred.”

Damen sighed and kissed the top of Laurent’s head, “Every day I spend with you, is another moment I regret not meeting you sooner.”

Laurent smirked, “Do I cause you that much pain?” He pulled away, and took two steps back, barely touching Damen anymore. “Maybe I should leave, and you will no longer have any regrets.”

Damen smiled and took one step to Laurent, picking him up, and looking him directly in the eye, “I would be in so much more pain if I never got to see you again.” He mumbled. Laurent’s hands went to his face and kissed him deeply. When Laurent released him, Damen was smiling. “It is only midday.”

“Has that ever stopped us before?” Laurent prodded.

 

......

 

Laurent breathed quietly in Damen’s ear, not sleeping, just quietly breathing. Laurent’s fingers played along Damen’s chest, curling, rubbing, and soothing his skin. Laurent was never this quiet, especially not after sex. Something was bothering him, but he knew Laurent would tell him once he got his thoughts straightened out into what ever he decided was the proper order. It’s just how Laurent was, he would put the pieces of the puzzle together and leave everyone else to guess the picture. Suddenly, Laurent’s hand stopped moving, and flattened on Damen’s chest. 

“Damen.” Laurent day up and turned his body to face a very content Damen, “The letter you were reading. What about it made you distress?” 

Damen closed his eyes, recalling the letter. “It was a congratulatory letter.” Damen could feel Laurent’s mind working. Congratulatory letters were predictable, irritatingly so. “It was very personal. Signed from ‘an old friend’.” That’s when Laurent stood from the bed and stride over to the desk Damen had been sitting at. Damen watched, not because he was curious, but simply because he was allowed, and because he enjoyed it, to watch a naked Laurent parade around the room at his hearts content. Damen smirked at the slight oddity in Laurent’s step pattern. It was nothing to be concerned about, Damen just knew where it came from. Laurent climbed back on the bed and flung his legs over Damen’s hips, straddling him. 

Damen ran his hands up and down Laurent’s thighs as he read stoically. 

“Who could this be from?” Laurent asked, still studying the paper, as though he could decipher it just by looking at it. 

Damen shrugged in response, he sat up and moved the paper from in front of Laurent’s face. “I do not know. But they seem to be happy that we are happy.”

Laurent didn’t respond, instead he kept studying the paper. Not that he needed to, there would be nothing there. The scribe’s hand and words would give nothing away to the identity of who ever sent it. 

After a moment of Laurent staring at the paper, Damen began to kiss his neck. He caressed Laurent’s lean body, and strengthened his grip every once and a while. 

“Put it down. You know you won’t find anything.” Damen said into Laurent’s neck. Laurent sighed and set the letter down, lifting Damen’s face up so he could kiss him back. 

“I understand now. How you could have thought I still hated you.” Laurent mumbled. “I lost so many people all at once, and you blame yourself for it, but you can’t. You didn’t kill my mother, or my father.” Laurent moved a long piece of dark curly hair from Damen’s face, “You have to know that it probably would have happened anyway. My uncle might have killed all of us and gotten away with it. So, in a way, you’ve saved my life more than once.” Laurent kisses Damen, “and I think that it’s about time you forgave yourself for a war that you had to fight in.”

Damen sighed. Looking at Laurent, who had to learn trust and love too late in life, Damen felt happy. To everyone else, Laurent was cold, angry, and vicious, but to Damen he was everything but. Damen brushed some hair out of Laurent’s face, gently placing his hand on Laurent’s cheek.

“I can hear you thinking.” Laurent said softly, as though his voice could shatter the peace.

Damen smiled, “I’m thinking about you.” Laurent rolled his eyes and moved to lay down on top of Damen. “I was thinking that you must have been the kindest child.” Laurent stiffened, his hand tightening on Damen’s biceps. “I can picture you running around, care free. Not knowing hardship.” Laurent relaxed a little. He closed his eyes and moved his face into Damen’s chest. “I wish... I wish you never had been hurt. And I hope that you never will be again.”


End file.
